The secret of Maxon & Celeste
by IlleaFictions
Summary: This is a short story about what could have happened between Maxon, the prince of Illeá and Celeste Newsome, a girl from the Elite after America caught them making out on the stairs.


_"_ _Let's get into your room, we can't stay here on the stairs, someone could see us, Maxon."_ Celeste whispered, after she saw America discovering her making out with the prince.

"Sure." he answered briefly as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs gently.  
They arrived at a massive door made of steel. Celeste instantly knew which room this was and grinned at Maxon who returned her evil smile. _"These shelters are sound proof am I right?"_  
He nodded and they finally entered the room. Celeste was a bit shocked. She had seen a few of these rooms before, but this one was different. There was a giant bed inside of it. He must have been planning this for so long. Which means that he must have been thinking about her a lot…or did he plan to take America or Elise or Kriss to this place? She didn't think so.

 _"_ _I don't think so. America or one of the other girls would never do such things…he did this for me."_ she reassured herself.

Maxon sat on the bed and seemed to be worried, as he was holding his head with both hands, leaning a bit forward.

"Celeste…maybe it's wrong to do this."  
 _"Yes, it might be wrong, but sometimes doing bad things is the best decision."  
_ "I've been dreaming about this for so long and I came to the conclusion that I really want this. I really want you. You're the only one who could do this."  
 _"Exactly, Maxon. America could never give you, what you need, but we both know that I am capable of doing this and I have thinking about this, too. I've done this several times, I won't disappoint you."_

 _"_ You know that this is against the rules?" Maxon asked her.

 _"So, you can kick me out of the palace, if you insist."_

The former king of Illeá just smiled at her, but then again was looking a bit worried.  
Celeste needed to distract him and she had a great idea of how getting the attention of a prince. _  
_She turned her back towards him and let her dress fall to the ground with one subtle move. Celeste Newsome was an expert and knew just what all men wanted. Maxon looked up and she could see him gazing at her slim, but trained body through the mirror she was facing. He liked what he saw; she could tell that from the look in his eyes. Even she would've fallen for that perfect body, if it wasn't hers. Celeste took a confident look at herself in the mirror. She had chosen the black lingerie with a hint of lace, she was sure that it would take his breath away.  
"You look absolutely perfect." Maxon caught himself saying in amazement.

Nobody could stop them right now. This was their moment and both of them knew they would totally exploit it.  
Celeste now moved toward Maxon, pushed him onto the bed to unbutton his shirt.  
When they got rid of their annoying clothes, Celeste started stealing his kisses, stopped, to tease him and went on kissing him. He craved her kisses, needed the taste of her sweet lips. Maxon gently stroked her back with his hands, finally letting them slip down to her butt. She started making circuit moves on top of him as they were making out with each other recklessly, wanting him down there.  
She could feel his erection rising between her legs and it was driving her crazy. It was not like she hadn't done this before, but with Maxon, the prince, it was different. Maybe because she had a goal right in front of her and she knew she would reach it today: He would crown her today, making her the queen of Illeá in so many different ways. Maxon saw the sparkle in Celeste light brown eyes and knew what she was doing all this for, but still he was craving her so badly. Slowly he ran his fingers through her long, brown, wavy hair and a he could smell the scent of gingerbread. He really liked that smell. Then she moved down, started brushing her wetness against his tip. It was driving him insane, he just wanted to thrust into her really deep, but Celeste wouldn't let him, she was trying to get him as hungry as possible.

 _"_ _Today it's me who has the power. Who do you think you are, your highness? At first, it's my turn."_

"Of course." he said with that specific grin.  
Celeste got of him, laid down and started to spread her legs. "How did you get that flexible? I ask myself how long you can stay in this position." _  
"Just try it out, we'll see."_  
The prince buried his face between her thighs and felt her hands holding his head, running through his blonde hair, while she whimpers loudly. His movements felt like fire on her body and she wanted to be burned so badly. Maxon enjoyed the squeaking noises she was making, it showed that even Celeste Newsome, the strong, confident, egoistic, standoffish Celeste Newsome could become weak sometimes. As her legs started to give in a bit and almost started shaking a bit, he kissed his way up to her neck, covering her whole body with his lips. God, she tasted so good, even better than he had imagined. Now she turned, pushed him onto the mattress, getting on top of him again.  
"Was this enough or will I get punished right now, my rebel?"  
She bursted into a seductive laughter and slid down. Well if that wasn't a clear answer to his question. Finally he invaded her with a hard thrust. Celeste moaned and let her head sink bag with her eyes closed in deep pleasure. She went on by riding him with skilled moves, Maxon's hands discovering her back which was arching above him. He groaned in ease. Finally he had what he wanted, he looked at Celeste's slim body with her fair skin covered with a few freckles moving above him. This was what he had dreamed about: Celeste bouncing up and down on top of him. He covered her breasts with his hands, they had the perfect size, they were even bigger than those of Kriss. When he looked into her eyes in this perfect moment of bliss, there was no selection, no pressure the nation executed on him daily, no rules, no Kriss, no Elise, no America. All the hurtful things seemed to disappear and dissolve in the smooth rhythm of their bodies clinging to each other. It was like all the wounds his father had given him were healing because of the pleasure Celeste was giving him, even all the times America let him burst into sorrow were gone. There was only them, Celeste, his queen and him. They started increasing the pace and Celeste knew she would be burned in his fire soon if he wouldn't stop, but she didn't want him to dare and stop. But he actually dared and pushed her over to a wall, where he lifted her up and she crossed her legs around his hips. Celeste could feel her back rubbing against the cold and rough walls, but Maxon 's love, his touch and the thought of the beautiful crown she would be able to wear soon, eased the light pain. They changed their positions a lot of times and the prince couldn't even tell how often, after he finds his self on the mattress again with Celeste rearing up over him.

Nobody could hear their loud moans outside of the room, it would be their little dirty secret forever. Their noises got louder but then soon decreased in deep breaths.  
After a few minutes of saying nothing, he could see his princess falling asleep on his chest, just like a little kitten, and he knew that he would marry her, to be able to experience this ecstasy as often as possible.

Would he once regret his choice of making Celeste his queen of solace?

 **If you liked my story, let me know in the comments down below and feel free to let me know if I made any mistakes with grammar, because I'm not that familiar with it. :D  
Do you have any recommendations for what I could write or do you want me to continue this short story? Let me know. ****:)**


End file.
